


Two days, a week, three hours

by jtsbar



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtsbar/pseuds/jtsbar
Summary: Kim and Jimmy, after Chuck





	Two days, a week, three hours

She thinks he's going to die if she doesn't touch him, wrap her arms around him and hold him. She thinks if Albuquerque was on the Pacific she'd be watching him walk under the waves right now, instead of pacing circles in the cramped space by the stove. She hid the knives three hours ago.

  
She wants to help him. Two more days. She believes that's how long it will take for him to wear himself into an exhaustion too great even for grief, for guilt, for gut-shredding remorse. Two days for Jimmy to come back at least partway to himself.

  
She thinks his eyes have changed color. Not that that's anything new. Eyes his color, hazel, do that. Change. Green, brown, gold, shifting, depending on circumstances. Not that he's looking at her now. So she's not sure, but she thinks the colors are gone, that what's left is the emptiest gray she's ever seen.

  
At the wake that Howard's executive assistant organized, Kim sidestepped any outstretched hands. She's holding it together for Jimmy. Phone calls. Rebecca. The sherriff's office. The fire marshal. Chuck's personal attorney with the news that Jimmy needn't bother coming to the reading of the will. The debris hauling company.

  
Her arms, broken and not, are tight against her body. Words whisper in her mouth, every one she said at the hearing. Her feet shift a little, weight moving from one aching sole to another but not away from the wall where she's planted herself. She thinks she should probably eat something, but her stomach twists and her throat closes at the idea. Her throat is too full of words. Jimmy keeps pacing.

  
She thinks if her skin touches anyone else's she'll burst into flames from the touch and die.


End file.
